1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds adapted for use in the control of plant diseases.
The invention further relates to a fungicidal composition for use in the same purpose as above, and including as its effective substance at least one of said compounds, as will be later more fully described.
2. Object of the Invention
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide the above kind of compounds and compositions which rapidly decompose upon being applied onto the plant, thus representing no appreciable residual characteristic remaining per se in the earth and thus no apparent adverse and poisonous effects upon human bodies.